


Ghost

by RiverPond



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverPond/pseuds/RiverPond
Summary: He didn't believe in ghosts, until now. Set after episode 6.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Bodyguard fic I hope you like it. Thanks to the amazing theroomstops for helping me, go check out her fics because they're amazing. Enjoy!

It’s pouring rain outside. Thunder doesn’t scare him anymore, so the therapy must be working.  
Vicky and him are not getting back together, their relationship is nothing like it was before even though he feels better mentally. They’ve both turned the page, the love they once felt had transformed into appreciation and friendship.  
Several months has passed since Julia died, the memory of the times they shared together still lingers in his mind. He’d be lying if he says he got over her. She’s still there, alive, in his mind at least.

  
He wonders daily what would’ve happened if she wasn’t dead. Would he still work as her PPO? Could he have accepted her proposal to be something more? David still couldn’t find answers to those questions. He should be thankful to Lorraine Craddock he supposes, she was the one who assigned him to Julia in the first place, that’s how they met.  
He hears a knock on his door, at midnight. He wonders for a second who it might be. He’s unsure if he should open it or not, but he does it anyway.  
As soon as he opens the door, he feels his legs go weak, Julia is standing just less than a foot from him. It’s her. Her hair color is different, and her outfit is nothing like what she used to wear when she was Home Secretary, but she’s still Julia Montague.

  
_“Julia.”_ He whispers in shock. He can’t stop looking at her. For a minute he wonders if he’s hallucinating.  
_“Can I come in?”_ she asks with some hesitation. She isn’t sure if he wants to see her or not.  
“Sure.” Says David opening the door wide enough for her to get inside. _“Please tell me you’re not a hallucination.”_ He says approaching her with tears in his eyes.  
_“No PS Budd, I’m really here.”_  
_“You’re blonde,”_ He says with a cheerful tone.  
_“Yes”_ she smiles _“it’s part of my new identity.”_  
_“But you died, during surgery. How is it possible you’re here?”_

  
Julia took a deep breath and started to explain herself “ _The security service owed me one, so after surgery they took me to another hospital where I was in a coma for a few days. I had physical therapy after that, and then a new identity. Julia Montague died, I’m Elizabeth Morley now.”_

  
_“You could have told me Julia, I almost went mad.”_ He sounded almost angry. David could not believe he’d almost killed himself because she died. If the round hadn’t have been blanks, he would be dead and Julia would be the one to deal with that burden.

  
_“David, I wanted to contact you since day one, but I could not put you or your kids at risk. I know you tried to kill yourself when you found out I was dead. How could you do that, David? I’m not reason enough for you to try to take your own life.”_ Julia remembered when the intelligence officer told her what David tried to do, the guilt she’d felt at that moment was overwhelming.  
_“I failed you, I couldn’t protect you. They killed you right in front of me!”_  
Julia approached him and ran her hand through his cheek. _"You didn't fail me. Do you hear me? They set us up for failure since the beginning. Especially you, they assigned you to protect me knowing they would hurt me and frame you.”_  
_"Still, I should have realized, I was stupid. I should have advised against your presentation at St. Matthew's. I should have..."_ Suddenly Julia cut him off with a kiss, to which he corresponded instantly. Their feelings hadn't changed in all these months while they were apart. The kiss was filled with nostalgia, uncertainty; they felt at home in each other’s company.

  
_"David, I'm here. Alive."_ She took the side of his face with her hand making him look at her _"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."_

  
_"Julia, I never had the chance to tell you but I accept your proposal. I want to be by your side, I choose to be by your side, it won't be easy, but our relationship never was. You've seen the worst and the best of me. That day when I accidentally chocked you, I felt like I died, I would never hurt you, Julia. Never."_

  
Julia was moved by David's declaration. In all those months they were apart, she couldn't stop missing him, wanting him there. He’d awakened something in her she'd never felt, not even with Roger. That's why she hadn’t pushed him away after that night, when he choked her. Her PPO, the man who was supposed to protect her, needed protection himself. Not from criminals or terrorists, from his own demons. Before the explosion, she knew they couldn't keep working together. It was too complicated, and if someone found out it would be a scandal. But she couldn't lose him completely, she didn't want to. Now after all these months, he's accepting that proposal even though they're not the same. Tables have turned, David is stronger and Julia is weaker.

  
_"We will find a way to make this work David, I promise."_ She kisses him again, but this kiss is nothing like the last. It's a promise, a reassurance of the feelings they both have but still can't put into words.

  
David deepens the kiss taking Julia by the waist. Their clothes fall away slowly while the rain pours furiously outside. They've been apart for too long, they missed each other terribly.

  
Julia wakes up first, for a minute she wonders if last night was nothing but a dream, but when her eyes catch the sight of David sleeping peacefully by her side, she realizes everything was real. He looks at peace when he sleeps, she thinks. Maybe it's a signal for her to go, even though last night they promised each other to make their relationship work, she isn't sure anymore. They're still in danger, she can't let them hurt him, so she decides to leave. She will leave a note, goodbyes are not her thing and she knows that if he asks her to stay, she probably will.

  
Julia moves slowly to get out of bed when she feels a soft grip on her wrist.  
_"Where are you going?”_ Asks David still half sleep.  
_"I have to go, it's not safe. Someone could see me, David."_  
_"Please stay with me, I've already lost you once, I can't lose you again."_

  
_"David"_ Julia strokes his cheek. _"You won't lose me, as soon as I'm in a safe location I will send you the address. We're not over."_  
David takes her cheek and kisses her. It might be the last kiss they share for a while, everything feels uncertain yet, but their relationship always has been.  
David sees her leave, taking a piece of his heart with her. Distance won't be easy this time, but knowing they will see each other again is enough.  
A month later, David receives a text with a map on his phone. it's from a number he doesn't recognize but he instantly knows who it belongs to.

  
**Inverness, Scotland.**  
**See you there, David/Dave.**

  
The day they will be reunited again, that day will be the first day of the rest of their lives. They're not The Home Secretary and PS Budd anymore, They're just David and Julia. Nothing will come between them again. No conspiracy, no bombs, no secret service. They will be together and they will face everything together.  
Two days after that text, David arrives at a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. Julia is by the door with a huge smile on her face, while the sun bathes her skin. He wonders what he did to get so lucky. When he lost her, he was dead inside, it was too painful to keep living. But now, life’s given him a gift or maybe it's a miracle, he isn't sure which one. The only thing he is sure about is that he loves her, and although they can't be together every day for some time, he is hopeful. Hopeful that maybe one day, they can walk along the street holding hands like any normal couple would.

  
They just have to wait. Meanwhile, they choose each other every day and that is more than enough.


End file.
